


Soufflè

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara tries to make a soufflè for her Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soufflè

**Author's Note:**

> Its five in they morning, and I wrote this because of a thing I posted on tumblr, so please forgive me for its awfulness.

Clara sighed, another soufflè ruined. She really shouldn't be surprised anymore, but she really wanted to make one worthy of showing off. The doctor was well over a thousand years old, so she was sure he had tasted quite a few soufflès in his time and this one had to be better then all of them. She started on the next one, and really hoped she could get a decent one done before he got back to her flat. She was mixing the ingredients, her last failed attempt sitting on the counter (it may not have been good enough to let the doctor try it, but it was still edible). She had her music on and didn't realize someone had come into her flat until she heard the water running. She turned around and sighed again, "Doctor. You really should knock before entering a girl's flat. What if I wasn't decent? And what on earth are you doing?" The Doctor had his head under the faucet, drinking the water right from there.  
He pulled his head out, bright red and now soaking wet. Sputtering about being sorry "C-Clara. Sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I guess I've gotten so used to it."  
She shook her head, "So what where you doing in my sink?"  
His face got even redder, "Well you see, that soufflè of yours looked so good, and I thought I'd try it. But. Well."  
"It wasn't that bad, was it? I'm working on a new one, but I was going to eat that one later."  
"He looked back at the soufflè, "I wouldn't if I where you. Wait, if you didn't think it had turned out that bad, why where you making a new one?"  
Now it was clara's turn to blush, though she hid it by looking at back at her bowl full of soufflè mix, "Over a thousand years of time and space, I figured you'd want a soufflè that was at least decent, and not just ohkay."  
The Doctor smiled "Oh Clara, my Clara! You don't have to perfect your soufflès for me! Or anyone else for that matter. Like you always say 'The soufflès not the soufflè, the soufflès the recipe'." He walked right up to her and poked her nose, "That's the most true thing any ones ever said!"  
Clara sighed and shook her head "Doctor. What on earth are you talking about?"  
He smiled wider, a toothy grin "I mean, Clara, that you already have it in you to make the perfect soufflè." When she gave him an odd look he continued, "Because Clara, you are the recipe. It was your mom's soufflè, therefore, whether you know it or not, you have the ability to to re-create her soufflè. Don't think about the written recipe, concentrate on what your instincts are telling you." Clara sighed, but did what he told her and within an hour they where sharing the best soufflè either one of them had ever had.


End file.
